


I'm Gonna Get So Drunk on You

by the_unseelie_lord



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Bondage, Boot Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unseelie_lord/pseuds/the_unseelie_lord
Summary: Daniel told his vampiric lover Adrian to wait before his next feeding - would it be worth it?





	I'm Gonna Get So Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was a shocking lack of submissive vampire smut, so naturally, I had to fix that. Title is from Vampire Smile by Kyla La Grange. No editing, we die like mne here.

The thirst was there at the back of his mind, gnawing at him. He probably should have eaten yesterday, maybe even two days ago, but Daniel had told him to wait, said it would be worth it. Adrian knew in his heart that it would be, but right now, he worried.

He leaned back, shifting more weight onto his heels, flexing his wrists against the cuffs that bound his hands behind his back. This was nice, of course, but he was starting to get bored. The blindfold wrapped around his eyes made it impossible to look at his surroundings to entertain himself, or more importantly, figure out where Daniel was. He knew Daniel was somewhere in the room. He could hear the blood rushing beneath his skin, could smell him.

But where precisely?

He had no clue.

Daniel liked this, liked keeping him on edge. And Adrian, so accustomed to being stronger, faster, better than pitiful humans? Adrian loved it. Even now, bored out of his mind and trembling with anticipation, he adored it. There was nothing like the weight of a collar on his throat, cuffs restraining his movements, that brought peace to his mind. 

“Close your eyes, darling.” Warm hands touched the sides of his face as Adrian complied, knowing what was next. He felt them untie the blindfold, carefully slipping it off of his face. “I’ve dimmed the lights, you can open them now,” Daniel told him once the blindfold was removed.

Adrian slowly blinked his eyes open, Daniel filling his field of vision. Aside from a pair of (wonderfully small) black briefs, the only other thing covering his dark skin was a pair of tall, shining leather boots. Adrian felt his mouth water just at the sight of it. He let out a small whimper as Daniel combed a hand through his hair, the contact and the slight tug of it deliciously enticing. 

“You know what to do, love. Behave, and you’ll get a reward.” 

Adrian leaned forward, Daniel’s hand tugging in his hair one last time before releasing him to his task. At the first touch of his lips to the smooth, well loved leather, he let out a moan, seeing his breath fog up the shiny surface. The taste of the polish was strong, but not unwanted, and Adrian buried his face in the arch of Daniel’s foot, pausing to inhale the scent.

He worked his lips over the entire surface of the boot, neck stretching to reach the heel, and gradually made his way up Daniel’s shapely calves. When he reached Daniel’s thigh, he shuddered, feeling how strongly the blood pulsed beneath his lips. He could feel the control slipping between his fingers, when Daniel’s hand buried in his hair, holding his head still.

“Good boy,” Daniel murmured, stroking his fingers through the long strands. “You deserve a reward, don’t you think?” Adrian twitched his head, nodding as much as he could with the restraint, whimpering against Daniel’s thigh. “Drink, my love.”

Adrian moaned at the permission, digging his fangs into Daniel’s thigh. He heard Daniel’s head fall back, his lover letting out a moan at the sensation, but then the taste of fresh blood hit his tongue and he was drinking furiously. 

Finally his thirst ceased and he pulled away, lapping at the wound to close it, blood staining his lips and chin like wine. Daniel’s hand was still in his hair, relaxed now, and Adrian tilted his head up to look his love in the eyes. Daniel had gone soft while he drank - Adrian knew that would happen - but he had a pleased expression on his face. 

“Did you enjoy that?” He asked Adrian, kneeling down in front of the man with a small grunt. Adrian nodded, and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Daniel’s. He was consumed in the kiss, even though Daniel should have been tired with his lifesblood now running through Adrian’s veins, and he moaned against Daniel’s mouth, sagging against him.

“Thank you, Master,” he purred, panting once Daniel pulled away from him. “I love you.”


End file.
